


Wind and Sea and Rain

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Notes: This is one of my older fics. I can't begin to imagine how old it is. Even so, this is still one of my own favorite fics and I'm very proud of it. It was posted here under another name, but I removed both the account and all the fics from the archives a couple years ago. When I decided to go ahead and post again, I never thought to repost any of the older fics until now. I guess Star Ocean 3 works wonders for fanfics. Heh. Anyway, this is a Gabriel/Lucifer yaoi lemon fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wind and Sea and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is one of my older fics. I can't begin to imagine how old it is. Even so, this is still one of my own favorite fics and I'm very proud of it. It was posted here under another name, but I removed both the account and all the fics from the archives a couple years ago. When I decided to go ahead and post again, I never thought to repost any of the older fics until now. I guess Star Ocean 3 works wonders for fanfics. Heh. Anyway, this is a Gabriel/Lucifer yaoi lemon fic. Enjoy!

He just stared at the other male before him. Lucifer could do nothing else. He didn't want to do anything else. He just wanted to look at his longtime companion who stood at the balcony high above Eluria.

_Gods, Gabriel, you are beautiful._ Lucifer thought, a quiet sigh escaping from his lips, as he quietly approached the other. _Like the wind and sea and rain._ He closed his amber eyes, letting the wind flow through his dark robes, his white hair. He always loved the cool feeling the breeze offered, loving it more when Gabriel was with him. When he opened his eyes, he did not see the rainbow stars illuminating the sky nor did he see the argent moonlight that bathed them both. He only saw the white robed male in front of him.

He could not begin to describe Gabriel. If asked, he would only say that Gabriel had hair like a handful of rubies cascading down his back, lime colored eyes and soft, silken skin that smelled of incense. Lucifer felt warm inside as he imagined himself parting Gabriel's robes to feel his supple body beneath.

"It is a beautiful night, hmmmmm Lucifer?" Gabriel inquired, startling the other Nedian from his self-induced hypnosis.

For a second, Lucifer couldn't say anything. They were accustomed to startling each other, but on this night, things seemed different. Not that he minded.

"Yes." He finally replied as he worked up enough resolve to brush Gabriel's long crimson hair, exposing the side of his neck. "It is very nice . . . but not as nice as you."

"Hmmmm?" Gabriel tried to turn, but Lucifer held him fast, his hands clutching the other's arms, preventing him from moving.

Lucifer put his lips within inches of Gabriel's ear. "The stars are but jewels that cover the black blanket of the universe," he whispered, "giving light to the vast darkness, creating art for the artless." He brushed his lips on Gabriel's neck, feeling his pulse. "I flew among the art, the infinite beauty. But, nothing was ever as beautiful as you." Gabriel leaned back to rest his head upon Lucifer's shoulders, his throat fully exposed. "You are the stars, the suns and the moons. The universe is inferior to your beauty." The redhead giggled. Lucifer smiled in response and continued his serenade to his long time companion. "Our love is more infinite than the universe. Gabriel, I promise you my eternal love and I will give you the universe and all its infinity."

"Mmmmm…you've been saying that for many years." Gabriel muttered as he placed one of his white-gloved hands on Lucifer's arms as the other hand held a thick blue book to his chest. "I still hold you to that."

"I promise you the universe." Lucifer whispered. He gently ran his tongue across the side of Gabriel's neck, feeling the other's pulse quicken. _You like that, don't you, Gabriel_? Of course, Lucifer never voiced that question as he almost always knew what the other was feeling. They had been close for countless years. Sometimes, even their heartbeats synchronized. A part of him grew tired of Gabriel and of always coming in second to him among the other Wise Men. But, he never showed nor voiced how he felt deep inside because he knew that whatever resentment he might have harbored, it would always be overshadowed by the years of love he felt. No matter what his ambitions were, he could never fully hate nor resent Gabriel; he could never truly leave him nor could he ever truly hurt him. Not the one who clearly loved him with all his enormously powerful being. Lucifer would never be able to fully resist Gabriel. Both of them knew it and Lucifer was certain that Gabriel enjoyed that fact. But for now, only desire filled Lucifer's body and mind as he tasted the softness of Gabriel's silken skin.

"Ohhhhh this is such a beautiful world." Gabriel moaned; his breathing becoming increasingly ragged with Lucifer's every kiss and graze.

Upon hearing that, Lucifer paused to take in the night sky as the cool wind blew through both of them. "I like the wind on this world." He replied. He playfully suckled the other's ear. "Too bad it will soon be gone."

"It is merely a means for our end, that is all." Gabriel turned his head, catching Lucifer's lips with his own. He tried to turn completely around to complete the kiss, but Lucifer again held him.

"Yes . . . there are many planets like this one," the white-haired Wise Man replied. He began to massage Gabriel's shoulders. "Soon we will reach Nede, where paradise awaits us." He ran his hands across Gabriel's arms, grasping onto his free hand and holding it to his side. Then, Lucifer opened the redhead's white robe and unbuttoned the white silk shirt beneath. He paused when he noticed the starlit sky slowly cover with languidly moving clouds. "It will rain by dawn."

"I do not care." Gabriel calmly answered. "You are my paradise. You are my dawn." He held out his left arm and lightly dropped the book onto the alabaster floor, allowing Lucifer easy access to his supple body.

Lucifer grinned. He finally managed to completely unbutton Gabriel's shirt. He began to fondle his friend's chest, pinching the nipples.

"Ahhh…think how long we have been together," Gabriel sighed. He grasped Lucifer's hands, guiding them through the caresses. "3.7 billion Nedian years. First, we were together on Nede, then in Eternity Space and now here on Expel. Can you grasp how long that was?"

Lucifer knew, of course he knew, but he did not answer. He felt the red head's nipples harden under his touch. He enjoyed the sensation as he enjoyed the feeling of Gabriel's gloved hands guiding him. The wind blew past them again, picking up Gabriel's hair and fully exposing his neck. Lucifer paused to bask in the cool feeling of the Expellian breezes. Once the pleasing zephyr passed, Lucifer began to kiss the other's neck and the side of his throat. Lucifer adored the sensations of Gabriel's blood-colored hair tickling his neck. The myriads of years they spent together were the last thing on Lucifer's mind. That is, until Gabriel elaborated.

"Three hundred hundred million years. Think of the trillions of months, and the quadrillion days…but all that time is but a breath in the face of eternity."

Lucifer realized that Gabriel was beginning his own serenade to him. His hands trailed down Gabriel's stomach. He rested his cheek on the other's, taking in his words.

"Think, my dear Lucifer." Gabriel continued, "the time it takes for a feather to erode a mountain is but a second compared to how long we will be together."

"That's so long." Lucifer replied absently. He began to unbuckle the other male's belt.

"It is forever." Gabriel whispered, his warm breath gliding across Lucifer's face.

"In Eternity Space, time stopped, so we did not age." Lucifer replied. _Gods, are we immortal? Do our powers make us immortal? After all this time, I never thought of that._ "I don't think we are immortal, Gabriel. In time, even we will die. We are Nedian first."

"Whether we live or die, it does not matter. In life and in death, we will be together."

_And your feelings have not changed, have they?_

Ever since they reached Expel, Lucifer secretly hoped that Gabriel felt the same ambivalence he did. That way, it would be easier for Lucifer to execute his plan of taking the universe for himself alone. But, Gabriel's utterances made it hard for him to do such a thing. It would be next to impossible. Not so much because of Gabriel's power, but because of the simple fact that the redhead only felt love for him. Such feelings easily overpowered all of Lucifer's ambitions and resentments. He couldn't execute his plan himself. He would have to use others, preferably ones who were considered heroes. That way, he might be able to live with himself as he ruled the universe on his own.

_I must not think of that now…I don't know what to think or do now_. As these thoughts invaded Lucifer, he reached into Gabriel's brown pants, teasing his genitals. _I love you, Gabriel…I hate you_. When Gabriel moaned in clear ecstasy, Lucifer stroked faster. _I respect you…I resent you_. He put his other hand on Gabriel's frantically beating heart. _I want you to be with me for eternity…I want to kill you_.

"Lu…ci…fer." Gabriel spoke in a whisper. He clutched Lucifer's free hand, and reached down to guide his strokes. "This will be forever…"

"Forever…" Lucifer echoed as he stroked harder, trying his best to drown out his ambivalent thoughts. Gabriel's hand clenched and unclenched to the cadence of Lucifer's strokes. His other hand demanded more movement and Lucifer gladly obliged. The wind blew again, but this time, Lucifer did not pause. He continued to rub Gabriel as the breeze caressed them both.

"I…I…I…" Gabriel panted.

Lucifer looked up at the pearl moon while the other's body tensed and shuddered in his climax. The myriad of stars would have hypnotized him, but he was distracted by the warmth of Gabriel's seed. Not that he minded as he always liked warmth, especially when the cool breeze countered it. Gabriel rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder and closed his eyes. His lips played upon Lucifer's chin. The white-haired Wise Man responded with a few brushing kisses of his own. He squinted his eyes, so that he could see the distant sea. He felt thankful that Eluria was high enough to enable such visibility.

"Gabriel." Lucifer whispered.

"Yes…?"

"Can you see the water?"

Gabriel kept his green eyes shut. "I don't have to see it. I know that it is there, and far from us. Soon it will vanish like the rest of this little planet."

Lucifer held Gabriel close to him. "The moonlight reflects very nicely upon the water. I can barely see it, but it is beautiful as it turns the blue water silver."

Gabriel did not answer. He kept his eyes closed. Lucifer did not let that deter him as he continued his second serenade. He watched the clouds slowly drift across the skies slightly obscuring the stars. "It will rain soon."

"I told you that I do not care."

"Of course you don't." Lucifer replied. "It will all be yours soon. The wind and sea and rain."

The redhead snuggled to him. "Yes. It will all be ours."

_No! It will be mine_! "Ours. The stars, the moons, the planets."

"All of this is trivial compared to what we share."

Upon hearing those words spoken so softly, Lucifer couldn't help but grin. "All this I will give to you."

"You promised me the universe, Lucifer." Gabriel said.

"Yes." Lucifer whispered into Gabriel's ear. He breathed in the incense fragrance that Gabriel nearly always carried. "I will give you the universe." He closed his eyes, letting the sensations of Gabriel's warm body and scent overtake him.

_I will kill you. I will_.

_I…I can't_.


End file.
